UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled!
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: Ok, Long story short. I, Ron Stoppable, was hit with a mind altering machine that made me insane to the membrane like the glorious leader of DP-Ism, The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool. I doubt the world is ready for this twisted me but who cares! Time for balls off the walls insanity, sick one-liners, constant harassment and awesome adventures. So will the world survive? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Loki: Will you stop pacing?

Ron-Pool: I CAN'T HELP IT. Sorry, Caps lock on. I can't help it.

Loki: Caps lock? Anyways, do not fret.

Darcy: Yeah Blond Choco-eyes. You'll do fine. So sit back and relax and let my Jötunn handle this.

Ron-Pool: Alright Alright. Handle it my fellow trickster.

Loki: *slow smirk*

Darcy: Enjoy the show everyone!

Ron-Pool: And Merry Christmas! Yeah, did not know we would post this on this day. Concidence?

Loki: Yes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summary:<span>_** Ok, Long story short. I, Ron Stoppable, was hit with a mind altering machine that made me insane to the membrane like the glorious leader of DP-Ism, The Merc with a mouth, Deadpool. I doubt the world is ready for this twisted me but who cares?! Time for balls off the walls insanity, sick one-liners, constant harassment and awesome adventures. This is the Revamped and Re-Pooled Version of the timeless Classic **_UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome_** known as…Look at the title!

**_Pairings:_** Ron Stoppable and Harem?! Good Lord, I'm in trouble!

**_Genre: _**Humor, Romance and Action! The Triforce!

**_Rating: _**Rated Triple M for Mega Manly Mature!

**_Disclaimer: _**Eh...Don't own. Well I kinda...No...Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled!<span>_**

**_Chapter One: Mission from HFIL_**

"God, it's freezing up here," Ron stuttered out, his entire body shivering along the icy glacier he and Kim were currently climbing up. It had been five hours since their ride had dropped them off in Antarctica and Ron was freezing. Especially since his pants had fallen off before hand, leaving him in his Ferret-man boxers, much to Kim's amusement.

'_Why did I choose to wear these today?"_ Ron thought to himself in disdain. Luckily, he had bought spare pants so he wasn't completely out of luck but it was those leather pants he had when he had that awesome hairdo of his and like Ron has pointed out many times, Leather doesn't breathe.

"Don't worry Ron," Kim told him as she looked down, her green eyes sparkling lightly in hidden amusement, "We're almost there. Why Drakken decided to bring his base up here, I will never understand…" Kim muttered the final part to herself as she turned away from the blond teen.

Rufus, the smart naked mole right he was, had placed himself in Ron's wool hat just in case Ron's pants had fallen off and said "Nnk, cold," while wrapping his little around his body, prompting Ron to take him out of his hat and place him in a large warm pocket in his large dark blue winter coat that his mom always made him take just in case.

"Good thing I listened," Ron noted with a smile as he reached the top of the glacier, taking Kim's out reached hand and letting her help him up to his feet.

"Thanks KP," Ron said when he got up to his feet and immediately took off his book bag and slipped on those leather pants, much to his annoyance but that annoyance changed into amazement when he saw Drakken's latest evil lair.

It was a pale blue fortress with tons of armed henchmen storming the place, silver outlines of the letter "D" on every side of the building, spikes at the top of the tower and a green and blue pair of flags soaring in the cold arctic wind. It looked very intimidating to Ron's eyes but he knew that Kim saw it more as a challenge to destroy than anything else.

"Come on Ron, let's foil Drakken's plans!" Kim exclaimed with authority in her voice, her eyes shining with determination before she charged forward, leaving Ron behind for a few seconds to stare at the fortress before charging in after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Secret Antarctica Fortress<span>_**

**_Drakken_**

"Hey Boss, Princess and her frog have arrived. They found her scaling the left side of the mountain this place is built on."

Drakken turned around to face the grinning Shego with a hint of glee in his eyes.

"Very good Shego. The mind altering machine is ready to go. Tell the guards to go on break. I want this to be as easy as…Possible,"

He knew Shego had rolled her eyes at his little funny but that didn't matter. His plan was coming to completion and nothing or no one will get in his way.

Slowly, Drakken placed the glowing cube in a very dense silver briefcase and took it down the stairs to stare at the large container with a silver laser machine within it, a smirk on his face.

Kim Possible…How that name infuriated him to no end.

Every single time he's made a grand plan to take over the world, she's always there to stop him but this time…This time he counts on her to be here. To stop him from his plan to take over the world but little did she know…

This wasn't for world domination yet…

This plan was to have one of the world's greatest heroes under his command and it was a very simple plan and the key object that would help him was this glowing sky blue cube filled with untapped energy.

When Shego had bought this object back to him after stealing it from deep in the vaults of a destroyed base from some unknown agency, Drakken didn't know what to make of this odd cube and thought it useless at first…Until an agent of Global Justice, disguised as one of his men, had tried to take it and then the most peculiar thing happened.

The minute he touched it, the man had screamed in pure agonizing torture before his eyes turned into a pale, lifeless blue and yet he was alive. Drakken didn't know what exactly what was going on and asked the man what was his mission and to his shock, the man gave very detailed objectives about his mission.

This rather strange looking cube had the ability to mind control people!

After finding out this discovery, Drakken decided to study it and after a few days, he realized he had unknowingly found something that could change the world! This small cube would be able to form energy that the world had never seen as well as power any machine to maximum power as well as control people's mind.

It was then Drakken knew his plan…But he wanted to test it and that is where Kim Possible came in. She would be the ultimate test to see if this cube is successful in taking control of one's mind and if it was, not only would he have the best fighter in the form of Shego…But he would have Kim Possible under his command as well.

And it would only be a matter of time before he tested out the mind altering machine on a much larger scale.

Using the ladder, Drakken grabbed the small cube and placed it into the square slot and shut it and not a second sooner because Shego came running up towards him and said "She and her buffoon have finally made it."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Secret Antarctica Base<span>_**

**_Team Possible_**

"The guards are leaving…" Kim whispered to Ron as they stealthily hid against the wall, peering over the corner as a Henchmen flicked his cigarette into the snow before entering the fortress but before the door could fully close, Kim tossed her back bag in between the door, stopping it from fully closing and with a look towards Ron, the two entered the fortress slowly and looked up to see all of the henchmen walking into the break room that resided upstairs.

"I have to say…" Ron started and with Kim knowing him so long, she knew what he was going to say and quickly covered his mouth. Ron shot her a look of confusion at why she suddenly covered his mouth and she gave a wry grin in response.

"Ron, you know in these types of situations, you can never say "That was pretty easy" because that's when things get worse…" Kim said with a stern look on her face, causing Ron to roll his eyes and take her hand from his mouth.

"Well it was pretty ea-" Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as Kim pushed him forward and back flipped from a green plasma blast, courtesy of Shego.

"For the record…I won't say I told you so," Kim said with a cheeky grin on her face, causing Ron's right brow to twitch lightly in annoyance but the two quickly steeled themselves when she saw Shego opening her mouth.

"Well hello princess, it's about time you got here and it's time for your daily dose of a beating from yours truly!" Shego shouted cockily while pointing at the two young teens.

Kim grinned and faced the emerald beauty and replied "Well if it isn't my arch nemesis. Ready for your all-expense paid ass kicking?"

"With a side of pain and misery!" Ron shouted out, wanting to hype up his partner and this time, Kim smiled at him before smirking at Shego, who was laughing at this.

Shego merely smirked and made a "Bring it" motion with her hands, making Kim grin and almost in unison, the two charged towards each other and leapt when they got close enough, each one trying for a flying kick but Shego's kick succeeding with hers landing on Kim's chin, sending her to the ground but Kim flipped to her feet and swept Shego's feet from under her the moment she landed on the ground.

Shego immediately flipped up and threw a right hook but Kim blocked it with her left arm and aimed a roundhouse kick to Shego's head but Shego ducked it and landed a solid blow to Kim's stomach, sending her staggering back but Kim caught Shego's kick, twisted her body and the side of right foot connected to Shego's face, sending her falling on her side but Shego kicked Kim's stomach and then her face, sending Kim onto her back but after a moment, the two got back on their feet and circled each other.

"I have to say Princess, you've gotten better," Shego complimented the red haired teen in front of her, wiping the blood that was trickling down the corner of her mouth away.

"I have to say Shego, you've gotten better as well…" Kim admitted while rubbing her left cheek. She wasn't lying either. She didn't know what Shego had done during their times not fighting because her hits had a lot more power behind them than before, and that's saying a lot because Shego was fairly strong to begin with.

"Well then…Enough of compliments, let's get to it!" Shego shouted, her hands lighting up with her plasma, instantly putting Kim on her guard.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ron Stoppable<span>_**

Ron watched on in worry as Kim and Shego returned to their fighting but he shook his head. Kim would be fine.

She always was.

"I should be more focused in finding Drakken's self-destruct button he installs on his lairs," Ron mumbled to himself as he began to search the normal spots the button would be in because knew that even when Drakken had new lairs, he built them all the same.

Why did a scientist born for world domination do this Ron had no idea but it helped him out a lot more but as he looked, he started to realize, the wires that would come together to the button was nowhere to be seen.

"I think Drakken finally smartened up and at the worst time too," Ron said with shock and annoyance in his voice at the fact that Drakken was getting smarter but then again, he was "Doctor" Drakken for a reason…But what was the reason? Ron shook his head.

He was getting off topic. He had to put his mad ninja skills to work and find another way to take this place down.

Ron ran up the stairs and looked in every room and entered a room with a command center-ish feel to it and that's when Ron noticed that in the middle of all these computers was a button.

A big red button.

A big red button that had "DO NOT TOUCH" sign on it, signaling to Ron one thing.

_'A self-destruct button,'_ Ron thought to himself with a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Well, maybe we gave old Drakken too much credit Rufus old buddy," Ron said to his best friend that was leaning out of his coat pocket, nodding in agreement.

"Mhmm, press, press," Rufus said before hopping out of the cushy pocket and on to the button, making the lights in the area flash red immediately.

"I knew you would play into my hands one day Buffoon…" Ron turned around at this in surprise and saw the smirking Drakken stepping out from an area inside of the walls.

"Drakken…." Ron and Rufus hissed out, seeing the blue skinned man in front of them, the passageway disappearing between the sliding walls behind him.

"What are you still doing here Drakken? You usually escape when your lairs start to crumble," Ron gave a little grin at his own words which were also laced with a small bit of confusion within them but that confusion quickly grew when Drakken began to laugh cockily.

"Foolish Buffoon, do you really think that button was going to make my lair crumble?" Drakken said in amusement while Ron had a seriously confused look on his face but that's when he took in the sounds and the sights.

Usually when he pressed the button, things would start to fall apart but this time…There was nothing. No pieces of the ceiling crashing to the ground, no pillars falling, no sounds of explosions, not sounds of breaking glass. Nothing….

Something wasn't sitting right with Ron and he had a feeling deep down in his stomach that told him this as well.

Kim!

Suddenly, Ron headed to the door but to his shock, two large Henchmen were standing in front of it, completely trapping him inside and not a moment later, Drakken cackled.

"Not this time buffoon!" He heard Drakken yell behind him as the henchmen began to step into the door, making Ron walk back slowly. Things weren't looking so good now but Ron had an ace up his sleeve.

Literally.

"Get 'em Rufus!" At his master and best friend's command, Rufus leapt out from Ron's pocket and onto one of the large henchmen's glasses, completely blinding him.

"Get it off of me! Get it off!" The henchman cried out in alarm, causing the other henchmen to freak out gingerly try and get the naked mole rat off of his friend's face.

Ron saw his chance took a few steps back before running forward and sliding through the Henchmen's spread legs and crawled onto his feet while Rufus crawled away from the man's line of sight and hopped off his shoulder and landing in Ron's hands before the blond boy started to flee.

"Get him!" Ron heard Drakken scream and suddenly, Ron was out running extremely hot lasers that were heading his way, seemingly to make him a crispy snack in the making. _'Jeez…That was in terrible taste,'_ Ron thought with a sick feeling in his stomach from the rather dark joke that had sprung in his head.

Ron scrambled around the corner to where the stairs downstairs where and skidded to a stop when he saw ten to twenty armed henchmen in his way, all of their weapons pointed in his direction.

Ron was panicking something fierce.

He knew that whatever Drakken had planned, Kim was somehow involved and he had to save her so with a grab of the railing next to him, Ron pulled it and flung himself off of it railing and into the air much to everyone's shock.

Ron twisted his body in air and crashed into a bunch of discarded boxes on his back and slowly crawled out from out of it, in pain from the impacted of his fall but once again, it could've been worse had he not worn his coat which absorbed most of the impact.

Ron rolled to his stomach and through the haze of pain, he saw the large red and black laser beam shooting down to the ground with a container under it and saw Shego getting Kim closer to it.

"Oh no…." Ron whispered in horror before he scrambled to his feet and charged forward but as he continued to run forward, the sounds of lasers hitting the ground all around him became apparent but then, he was suddenly flung to the side as a laser hit him in his side, luckily for him, Rufus wasn't on that side and even luckier, the coat once again saved him from getting seriously wounded.

Ron saw that Kim had taken her eyes off her opponent at his shriek and was immediately punished for her distraction by a ruthless punch from Shego, which made Kim stumble back even closer to the laser and that's when Ron got to his feet and sped over there, doing everything he could to get to Kim before whatever Drakken was planning could work out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kim Possible<span>_**

"Come on Princess, are you tired already? Don't tell me you've given up!" Shego said with an amused grin on her face as Kim wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, her breath coming out ragged.

Since their fight had started, Kim and Shego had been evenly tied but the moment she had taken her eyes off of Shego to see Ron tossed to the side thanks to a laser hitting him, she was immediately and brutally forced to pay attention and now, Shego was in control.

Kim held her side while blood trickled down the left corner of her mouth, parts of her black shirt and green cargo torn in several places and blood falling down the right side of her head.

She didn't need anyone to say it.

She looked beaten but she wasn't out.

"Well kitten, looks like this is the end," Shego said with a wide grin after landing a brutal axe kick to Kim's shoulder, sending the girl to her knees on the ground.

Kim looked up at the face of the smirking Shego and scowled heavily, her face red with anger as Shego stood above her, victorious. Shego knew that prolonging her victory would end up with Kim counterattacking so with a quick "See you on the other side," Shego lifted her right leg and aimed the kick that would effectively not only end their rivalry but would start the princess' start into darkness…

But when Shego forced her right leg into a kick aimed at Kim's face, there was a flash of red going to the floor and a mop of dirty blond hair that filled her vision before it was whipped back into the container and that was when the screams of torture had begun.

Shego hadn't even realized what happened at first.

Everything had moved so fast but as she looked into the container and saw Ron screaming in agony, it was at that moment that Shego started to realize what happened.

The idiot, the loser, the pathetic Ron Stoppable had taken her kick instead of Kim and now he was in that mind altering laser and now he was screaming in pure agony as the sky blue energy filled the container.

"Ron!" Kim screamed out in panic when she heard his screams of pain and quickly moved to her feet to try and open the container and when she didn't, Kim began to kick at it repeatedly but nothing was working! Luckily, the sounds of helicopters were heard from a distance and everyone in the area's heads snapped up.

"It's Global Justice!" A henchman screamed out and suddenly, everyone was scrambling to get out of there.

Hearing this announcement, Drakken yelled "Shego, get the cube!" Shego nodded and leapt over the panicking Kim and forcibly shut down the machine by slicing through the power cord with her energy covered hand and with a pull, Shego yanked out the cube and tossed it to Drakken who was riding in their hover car.

Shego leapt up into the car as Drakken put the cube within the thick silver briefcase and yelled "Until next time, Kim possible!" before the two flew out of a large overhead entrance of their lair.

Kim scowled but her attention was turned to her now unconscious best friend in the container.

"Hold on Ron!" Kim screamed out as she reached into her pocket and picked up her laser lipstick and burned the thick glass into a circular shape until the shape of a large hole was in the glass.

With three hard kicks, the container finally gave way and broke half way, leaving the lifeless Ron to fall forward, only for Kim to catch him and pull his limp body out the container and out of his pocket, and unconscious Rufus fell out his pocket lifelessly but still alive.

"Rufus…" Kim sighed out sadly as she picked up the naked mole rat and held him close, the noise of helicopters where right outside of the lair and the moment GJ's agents came pouring in, a battered Kim Possible and her unconscious sidekick was what awaited them.

After the agents fixed up Kim, she watched helplessly as they loaded up the unconscious Ron into the Medi-copter before she got into the copter herself and together, the battered Team Possible headed back to Middleton, all while Ron and Rufus tossed, turned and screamed in pain from whatever had happened to them, causing the immense guilt to continue to form in her heart.

_'Ron…Rufus…Please be ok?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Middleton Hospital<span>_**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

It had been two weeks since Team Possible's ill-fated mission to stop Drakken and the weird duo of Ron and Rufus had still not awakened from their pain induced coma and by this time, the hospital room where the two were sleeping were filled with countless gifts, flowers and cards from his various classmates and even Barkin but the main people that came to visit him daily was not only his own family and the Possible clan was one Middleton cheerleader known as Tara Hardy and her best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller.

She had been in Ron and Rufus' room just as much as Kim had during his unconsciousness but everyone knew why she visited the unconscious sidekick so much.

Tara had an insane crush on the Stoppable teen but to her dismay, her crush didn't know of her feelings and while people knew she liked him, no one knew she often watched him in the shadows. She felt like Hyūga Hinata from that Manga she secretly read, Naruto.

Like Hinata viewed Naruto, Ron was her knight in shining armor, someone she admired, someone she could relate too, someone she wished she could be at times but like Naruto, Ron didn't notice her affections but the good part was that at least they were friends.

It was amazing how life imitated art sometimes.

So there she sat, spending another day by his side while a certain blue eyed, brunette, dark skinned cheerleader named Bonnie Rockwaller.

While Tara cared about Ron, Bonnie could care less about the dork on the bed but she knew very well that despite how she felt about the loser, Tara was her best friend since Pre-K and she would stay by her side no matter what. She may have been on top of the food chain but she would disown it in a moment for her friend so to Bonnie, visiting Ron was no biggie.

"Tara, we should get going. Cheer practice starts in an hour and I'm tired of seeing Kim's smug look when we come in late so let's leave this loser and get back to school," Bonnie complained harshly but Tara knew what she was trying to do.

Despite her friend's harsh words, Tara knew Bonnie wanted to make sure her friend got her out of the hospital room long enough for her to enjoy her life instead of wasting it within this room, waiting for her crush to wake up.

So with a sad sigh, Tara stood up and rose up from the chair but before she left, she would do what she always did before she would leave him. She would lean down and press a shy kiss on his forehead before wiping the lipstick off with a napkin to leave no evidence and after that, the two had left, not noticing Ron's eyes close tighter and a groan leaving his lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside Middleton Hospital<span>_**

"I'm telling you Tara, the more time you spend with him, the more I'm starting to think you have more than a crush on him," Bonnie commented with a little smirk on her face when her friend's pale cheeks lit up with a blush.

Tara shook her head side to side in a fast motion while rapidly saying "No," but Bonnie knew when her friend was lying and was going to comment on it when the two girls bumped into Kim, causing the three of them to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Way to not be clumsy, Possible," Bonnie growled out while standing up off the ground and rubbing her butt lightly but internally, she was a bit surprised. Kim would usually be at the gym waiting for them and yet here she was, with a bundle of flowers, no doubt for her comatose friend.

Kim frowned and stood up before helping Tara off the ground before dusting herself off, saying "Well excuse me for walking. You guys just got through seeing Ron?"

"Well we weren't here to visit anyone else," Bonnie retorted nastily with a scowl on her face, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Why did Possible have to show up and state the obvious so much? She should have known the two of them were here to visit the only person they knew in the entire damn place.

Tara nodded with a small frown on her face and replied "Be nice Bonnie…She was only asking a question." But truth be told, she couldn't help but be a little angry with the teen heroine herself.

Kim was supposed to have Ron's back during the mission and vice versa so for Ron to be in this place showed them that Kim did not have his back while he had hers but perhaps Tara was being a little unfair to Kim. She was obviously hurting over her friend being hurt but it still didn't make it easier for Tara to understand why Kim couldn't help him.

Kim leaned down and picked up her flowers and dusted them off and gave a small frown before whispering "Sorry for bumping into you guys…I'll see you at cheer practice later." And with that, Kim walked into the hospital, with a frowning Bonnie and Tara watching her enter the hospital.

**_Kim Possible_**

As the door opened, Kim found her awfully pale friend resting in the middle of his hospital bed and felt her frown deepen. It was her fault. It was her fault he was sitting in this bed in a coma.

She was supposed to be his partner. She was supposed to have his back and yet she wasn't quick enough to save him from that damn machine. She clenched the flowers in her hands as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Ever since that day, she could not get his screams of agony as he was being tortured in that thing out of her head. It invaded her mind at all times during the day but it was really more jarring when she was with him.

"R-Ron, I'm falling apart without you and Rufus here…I need my best friends back…Please w-wake up…" Kim whispered as tears freely flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Please…" Kim begged, any semblance of calm quickly shattering as tears began to fall down her cheeks faster, her head lowered while she squeezed the flowers harder which caused the thorns to cut through her hand, making them start to bleed.

"I just want you back…Please come back to me," Kim whispered while staring at the face of her best friend.

But little did she know…Ron would come back to her and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

><p>Ron-Pool: So…A few changes already in. I'm glad to see that is good.<p>

Loki: Well of course. Already setting up a story arc here. So now we sit and relax…Well you sit and relax. Me and Darcy will be watching "Star Wars" whatever that will entail so until next time Midgardians.

Ron-Pool: Deuces!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron-Pool: Such a humble beginning…I love it. Loki, how was Star Wars? *looks around* Loki?

Wanderer: He's not here…

Ron-Pool: B-Beastboy? What are you doing here?

Wanderer: Not Beastboy…I left the Titans to control my power…

Ron-Pool: Oh shit. **_The Wandering Beast_** Beastboy….So that means you're coming back?

Wanderer: *smiles* Enjoy the show everyone

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled!<span>_**

**_Chapter Two: Kim's Solo mission, Insanity reborn_**

"Kim, maybe you should get some help for this one," Wade told her with a worried tone his voice as he watched from the Kimmunicator as she slipped on her black mission shirt, after turning his head to not see anything, despite her back being turned from him.

Kim had been sitting near Ron's unconscious form when Wade had rung to tell her that Drakken and Shego had stolen some very important item. Kim knew that dealing with Shego and Drakken was dangerous but right now, there was vengeance in her blood.

They were the reason Ron was hurt and she wanted to avenge him.

"I don't need any help Wade. I may not have Ron here but they will pay for hurting him like this_,_" She told her friend with conviction in her voice, putting her flowing red hair into a ponytail before balling up her fist tightly.

She could hear Wade sigh but she didn't care. All she knew was that it was their fault Ron was hurt and she will make sure that they pay for this.

"Well, if you say so. I have your transportation waiting outside your house so you might want to get a move on," Wade told her before cancelling the transmission. Kim, now fully decked out in her mission clothes, grabbed her Kimmunicator and ran down the stairs and out the door to see a helicopter waiting for her.

_'Well…Let's get to it!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Helicarrier - Ayr, Scotland<span>_**

"Wow…" murmured a very shocked Kim Possible as she and the men she was riding with saw the base that Drakken was rocking with now.

It was a large dark blue helicarrier with the tons of jets shaped as Pterodactyl parked on its large runway along with tanks shaped as Mastodons. Why they were shaped like these things Kim did not know but she did know that he had enough of them to take control over a small country.

"Well boys, this is my stop. Thanks for the ride" She announced as she placed a parachute onto her back while heading to the plane's open door.

"Hey, after you saved out boss' daughter from DNAmy? It was the very lease we could do now give them hell like we know you'll do, miss Possible."

Kim smiled at the pilot's kind words before jumping out of the plan, spinning her body in the air before straightening her body like an arrow to reach the Helicarrier faster and finally when she got closer enough, she pulled the cord on her backpack, releasing her red parachute into the air but little did she know, someone was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the Helicarrier<span>_**

**_Drakken_**

"Well…It seems Kimmie has returned to the game. I'm curious to see if certain developments have downed the flame inside of that perky little body," Shego noted with a small grin upon her face, her hands glowing a bright green before the gloved black hand of Drakken's caused her hands to die down.

"Now, now Shego…Let her do what she wants…See, this is a very good thing for us. See, that buffoon whose name escapes me is no longer here to cause the needless destruction of our base which was the cause of our failure in the past. She can defeat you or our new pet….But if she can't bring down the Drak-Carrier, Our plans will still be intact."

"And if she manages to destroy this base?"

Drakken turned his attention to the cloaked figure that was leaning behind Shego on a wall and merely smirked at the boy's question.

"Oh trust me Daken…She won't…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Inside the Helicarrier<span>_**

**_Kim Possible_**

Kim was becoming nervous.

So far, she had been on the Drak-carrier for over twenty minutes now and not one minion coming to capture her but she didn't get why. They must have known she was on their ship and alone at that and yet no one came to stop her.

_'Well, I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth eh?'_ She snickered quietly to herself. That was something Ron had always said when things were quiet during one of their missions. _'Ron...'_ She thought to herself with anger marring her beautiful face.

Just the thought of him brought back the anger she felt due to him being trapped in that coma and the more she thought of it, the more red that she saw but she had to calm down.

She had to focus on the task at hand and take down Drakken but as she snuck around the halls, she ran into a few guards that were patrolling the place.

Kim quickly sprang into action by leaping onto one of the henchmen's shoulders and flipping off while kicking him in the back of the head and rolled onto the ground to kick an oncoming henchman in the crotch, making a womanly scream leave the man's mouth where she used her arms to push her off the ground to kick the yelling man in his face, sending him falling backwards.

Seeing two more guards running towards her, Kim flipped onto her feet only to jump up and drop kick the two men in their faces, sending them sprawling backwards where she circled her leg around her, tripping up the last two men coming after where she rolled forward in between them and gave a well-placed elbow into their face, knocking them out.

Kim sighed in satisfaction before flipping onto her feet only to feel laser beam grazing her right arm, followed up by a shout of "There she is!" coming from behind her.

Turning around, she saw a of the guards pointing their weapons at her, firing, causing Kim to run into one of the many hallways of the carrier and ran on the wall on her left then leapt to the wall on her right onto a ledge and hid there as she watched the men run past her position.

Sighing heavily, she quietly fell back onto the ground and dusted herself off and snuck down the halls, her eyes shifting back and forth to watch out for anyone coming her way but after ten minutes of this, she stopped and leaned against the wall tiredly but only for a moment because ten of Drakken's guards came marching across the corner.

Thinking quickly, Kim ducked into a closet to hide from the marching men but when the last one was marching past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet before swiftly knocking him out.

"Now to get closer to Drakken," She said to herself before stripping the man of his uniform only to slip it on herself but swore when she realized that the man's pants wouldn't be able to fit her with her own pants on so with a sigh, she removed her own pants, revealing a red lacey underwear with black trimmings that had a black "KP" etched on the top corner of it.

Slipping on the black pants, she placed all the items in her discarded cargo pants into her mission back then placed slide on the man's dark blue shirt then the man's vest and finally, with a bit of difficulty, managed to her head into man's helmet, happy at the fact it covered her entire head.

"Now..." She said, her voice faintly echoing in the helmet. "To find Drakken and stop his nefarious plot."

With a nod to herself, Kim snuck out of the closet when the next group of men marched forward, waiting until the last man had passed her to slip out of the closet to join the pack.

As she marched forward, she could hear the men in front of her shooting the breeze with each other before one of them asked "So, any clue why our Boss wants us to meet him in the arena?" Some of the other men shrugged as did she, although curious as to why Drakken had an arena.

"Do you think that mutant that Drakken hired from that Striker guy a few months ago; Daken I think his name was, has something to do with this?"

Daken?

Kim didn't have a clue who this guy was but that name had a foreboding feeling came with it.

"Could be but maybe it's about Kim Possible."

All the men stayed silent for a moment then laughed softly to themselves with another man claiming "It has to be. All he does is talk about his "Rival" Kimberly Ann Possible. Hell, he does it so much that he might have some sexual feelings for her or something."

Kim nearly had to hold herself back from puking up everything in her stomach. There was no way in hell Drakken could think of her as some sick sexual thing…

It was gross.

"I don't know, it has to do with one of them, I'm sure about that," Just as those words left one of the henchmen's lips, the entire group came upon a giant double doors that had a large light blue "D" in between the doors which then opened slowly to reveal a large room with over seven hundred uniformed men sitting around a single octagon ring that held a black cage around it and in the middle of the cage held Drakken along with Shego, who was on Drakken's right and a hooded figure who was leaning on the cage on the far left of Drakken.

Sitting down in an empty seat near the ring, Kim watched as Drakken ushered all of the men around her to quiet down to listen to what he had to say.

"Attention gentlemen, we have been infiltrated by our lovely red head, Kimberly Ann Possible. The men around her roared in anger at this but Drakken waved his hands back and forth to calm them down. "Now, Now gentlemen, do not fret for we have already know where she is."

Pointing above Drakken was a large screen that showed Kim herself, changing into the very uniform she was wearing, causing a bunch of whistling and catcalls from all the men in the room, causing her face to heat up in anger but she held herself back until Drakken said these words.

"Who knew our Kimberly Ann Possible had such a cute little rear."

Standing up in her seat, Kim tossed off her helmet off and leapt over the cage to try and hit Drakken with her right foot but Shego appeared and stopped the kick by blocking with her forearms.

"Well, Well, Well gentlemen, it seems our invader has arrived. I guess showing you changing was a sore point," Drakken said in amusement while Kim scowled and tried to throw a punch but once more Shego blocked the hit.

"Now, Now Cheerleader, you should have more patience," Shego admonished with a growing smirk on her face.

Kim merely growled.

"Now Kimberly Ann, I'm sure you're here for one reason and that is to stop my insidious plot, am I right?" Kim's response was to aim a high kick to Drakken's head but Shego blocked that with her own foot, keeping it place with that smirk still on her face. "Hear me out Kimberly. I will gladly stop my plan if you do one little thing for me" Kim's green eyes glared at the blue skinned scientist but she was listening.

"If you can beat my subordinate in battle, I will end any plots to rule the world and will hand myself over to the police" Drakken explained to her slowly, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Ha! Beating Shego has become a mere exercise," Kim told him with a smirk, dodging a flaming claw from an enraged Shego, which caused Drakken to laugh. "No…You will be facing my newly acquired acquisition, Daken!"

From behind her, the hooded figure's head went up slightly at the sound of his name. Kim turned her head to look at the figure and merely smirked at this. "All I have to do is beat this guy? This should be pretty easy."

Drakken could only smirk at this.

_'Oh you have no idea Kimberly Ann….'_

"Then we have an accord, Miss Possible?" Drakken asked, holding out his hand to her to which Kim shook with hesitation, not at all wanting to touch this man. "Deal" and with that, Drakken ushered Shego out of the ring while he stayed in the middle of the ring and raised his hand into the air and caught the lowering microphone to say "Hello lowly henchmen! Are you ready for a fight?" Hearing the roar of the crowd around him made Drakken grin.

"I'll take that as a yes. In this corner, Kimberly Ann Possible" He said blandly as possible while pointing at the girl, making the audience boo at her.

"And in this corner is her challenger. Daken!" The audience cheered as the figure removed his cloak, revealing a Japanese/Canadian teen no less than seventeen year old with a black Mohawk.

The teen was shirtless, revealing a thick black swirling flame tattoo that spanned the entire left side of his body including his left arm and the tattoo even went down his back and to the right side of his body and he was wearing black pants and a pair of sneakers.

Kim had to be honest with herself, this Daken guy was very intimidating but she wasn't even close to scared. She was a Possible and no Possible can show fear. "I'll give you one chance…" Daken's deep, dark tone in his voice as his eyes narrowed at her. "You can't hope to beat me, give up and I will let you walk out of here."

"Anything is Possible for a Possible and that means I can beat you," Kim responded with narrowed eyes.

"Very well, Miss Possible…I will make you defeat quick and painful," Daken told her with a shake of his head, his arms uncrossing slowly, his hands bawling into fists while Kim stepped into a fighting stance, bouncing up and down lightly in anticipation.

"Now here are the rules. Psych! There are no rules! Fight until you can't stop now meet in the middle and shake hands," Drakken told the two with a look.

Stepping forward, Kim and Daken shook hands briefly and while Kim bounced back to her corner, Daken walked back calmly, rubbing his right wrist slowly. Drakken smirked at this and gave a hammy shout of "Fighters…Let's get ready to rumble! Now…Ring the bell Shego!"

Shego, who gave her boss a lazy expression before ringing the bell.

The moment that bell rung, Kim leapt forward and aimed a punch at Daken's head only to blink in surprise when he let it him dead on in the face but he didn't react to it so with a sneer, Kim removed her hand and aimed a kick to his head but this time, Daken caught it and gave her a look of annoyance before slowly lifting up his right leg and ram it against her stomach, knocking the breath out of her but he was not finished.

Letting go of her outstretched leg, Daken spun his body around and kicked her in her chest, making the hero slam into the cage back first and onto the floor beneath but got up quickly and charged forward, her arms stretching forward with each punch thrown but Daken blocked each of them with no difficulty until catching both fists in his palms.

"Pitiful," Were the only words to leave his lips before he pulled her forward by both arms and kneed her into her stomach before rearing that knee back and moved it forward but Kim managed to block it with her own knee before forcing his knee back and leaping in the air to deliver a drop kick to his chest, making him not only let her go but to stumble back lightly.

Kim landed on the ground shoulders first then flipped back onto her feet and dashed forward and tried to land a high kick to Daken's face but the teen saw it coming and ducked under it and landed an elbow to her stomach which made her grunt in pain but she managed to force her leg down onto his head hard, making his head dip to the ground but he quickly retaliated by rising up and punching her in the chest, hard enough to send her flying backwards to the cage and falling onto the ground but she spun up onto her feet only to see Daken's right first coming straight at her.

She quickly moved her head to the side to avoid it but he stopped mid punching, opened his palm and swiped it to the right, smacking her in her face hard enough to send her spinning around in the circle but when she stopped, Daken's fist slammed into her cheek, making her body crash against the cage once more but she bounced off of it kneed his face hard, making him stumble back again and that's when she began to attack him fiercely, putting all of her power into her punches and kicks and was successful in landing a few blows but Daken was giving them out as he was taking them.

The audience all around the cage were screaming in excitement as the two combatants battled it out in the middle of the caged ring but while they cheered, Shego looked on in interest.

Kim and Daken seemed to be evenly matched but her eyes then noticed that Kim was slowing down in giving and avoiding Daken's ruthless strikes and at first, she didn't know why at first until she realized something. Shego grabbed Drakken's right hand that held his watched and moved it to her face to look at the time, ignoring his shriek of surprise from her boss.

_'It's reaching twenty minutes…That idiot sidekick would usually blow up the good Doctor's lair before it our bouts would get this long…'_ Shego thought to herself before giving Drakken his "Fun time" hand, adding a shudder before gazing back at the fight. Shego's theory was proving to be correct as she watched Kim break out of the clash between the two and start to pant heavily, clutching her chest.

_'W-Why am I so tired?'_ Kim thought to herself while looking at her opponent, who looked like he was in a light spar compared to her, who a black eye and a large gash on her forehead, painting the right side of her face with her own blood and blood falling from the left side of her mouth.

"It's funny…Drakken told me that you were a formidable opponent that always managed to come out victorious but it seems after so many of them, victory seems to have defeated you," Daken told her with a faint frown playing on his lips.

While he hated to admit it, she was giving him quite the exercise but she was clearly not used to fighting for such a long time and he was getting bored with her. He could only beat on her for so long before he would take her life.

"I will defeat you….I-I must," Kim stuttered out with a low tone before her eye widened in shock when Daken threw a punch at her but she avoided it by flipping over Daken's punch and kicked him hard in the back of the head, making him stumble lightly but when she landed, her knee had buckled which caused her to instinctively wince and hold it but that moment was all Daken needed.

He pushed himself off of the cage and ran forward and placed a brutal kick to Kim's back, making her fly towards the gate face first but then she bounced off of it and soared backwards right back at Daken, who used her momentum to his advantage when he caught her flying form, wrapped his arms around her waist and bent himself all the way backwards, slamming her onto her upper back, making her gasp in both shock and pain hard enough to have blood fly from her mouth but Daken wasn't done.

He then pulled himself onto his feet with her still in his grasp and delivered a second German suplex on the poor girl hard enough to make her yell out in agony then he gripped her tighter as he rose to his feet to deliver the final suplex but with the last one, Daken released her from his grasp, sending her flying backwards then slammed on to her back hard, making the audience wince.

Daken glanced at the downed Possible and walked over to grab his cloak but he heard her say "I'm n-not done y-yet."

Daken was surprised.

It wasn't often where his opponent, despite him completely tearing her down bit by bit but there she was, leaning against the cage with one eye staring defiantly at him. "Then come at me…." Daken said with a smirk.

With a roar of anger, Kim summoned all of her energy and ran towards Daken's still form as fast as she could before leaping in the air to give him a flying kick but Daken merely grabbed her leg and gripped it tight before slamming her down to the ground face first, causing her to yell in pain.

Daken then lifted her up by her leg and tossed her against the cage upside down but before she could fall, he dashed forward and slammed his knee into her stomach, making her scream in pain before his unrelenting attacks again.

Drakken smirked widely as he watched his acquisition rain down brutal blows on Kim Possible's body, each hard impact causing the girl to grunt or yell in pain.

He had waited for this moment ever since she had stopped his first plan but he never realized how much he would enjoy seeing her torn apart until now.

It was amazing to him to see that the cause of all his troubles was being beaten down like a wounded soldier but while he was enjoying it, Shego found herself mildly uncomfortable with this onslaught Daken was delivering to her rival.

No matter how much the cheerleader had annoyed her, Shego had always held back in their bouts in fear of killing the girl but Daken, it looked as if he was putting every ounce of power behind his vicious attacks and it worried her greatly that this would be Kim's final fight.

After another hard blow onto his opponent's body, Daken let her fall to the ground and stared at her before leaning down to grab her by the collar of her jacket and tossed her to the other side of the ring and merely looked at her quivering form and balled up his fist and raised it up to the side of his face, a streak of lighting briefly coursing through it, waiting for her to stand up again.

This will end it.

Slowly, all of the henchmen were standing on their feet, chanting "Finish it," repeatedly while the rumble of their clapping swarmed all around the cage as they watched Kim drag herself onto her feet with help of the cage.

Drakken stood up with a wide smirk and began to clap as well, excitement in his eyes as Kim was fully on her feet, panting shallowly as she let go of the cage and turned around with a stagger, not prepared for the almost deadly right hook from Daken, which slammed into her cheek with so much force, she didn't even get a chance to scream as she flew out of the ring and up into the air where she stalled in the air before falling down into the crowd of henchmen, who caught her with a yell of excitement.

Drakken ran into the ring at this and grabbed the mike and yelled "And the winner by Knock-Out….Daken!" The arena erupted in mass hysteria, cheering Daken's name as loud as they could while he shook his head and retrieved his cloak and slipped it onto his body, placing the hood over his head.

Daken made his was to exit of the ring but Drakken stopped him right as he was about to leave and roared over the audience "You are one of the few people that have defeated Kim Possible. As your reward, you get to decide what to do with her with no repercussions at all from me!"

Daken stared at his boss for a moment and merely looked to where she had fallen….He could do whatever he wanted to her but he had honor….She had put up as much as a fight as she could, showing courage despite facing someone that could and would have killed her if he was ordered to but his boss had given him the option to do what he wanted with her.

"I know what do to do…Let's so who'll bid for the highest winner."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hospital<span>_**

A nurse was currently washing the bed ridden Ron Stoppable when another nurse that looked frantic quickly said "Turn on the TV, something's going at Middleton High!" The nurse nodded and turned on the TV to see Doctor Drakken, With Daken and Shego behind him, laughing as if the ultimate joke was told.

_"Attention, I am the evil scientist known as Doctor Drakken and all of you are to listen to me clearly. I have defeated the world's heroine, Kim Possible," _At this, he turned his body to reveal the beaten and unconscious Possible but then he turned his body back to the camera_. _

"Oh my god," The two nurses said in unison as they leaned on the end of Ron's bed, unaware that his eyes clenched together more, his hands clenching the sheets beneath his covers, groaning lightly in his sleep.

_"I know how much she means to a lot of people so I will be willing to release her to the highest bidder…If no one buys her by 10 O'clock tonight...Kim Possible dies!" _Drakken yelled out before the camera feed died, causing the nurses to gasp out loudly, making Ron's eyes had snapped open, revealing the swirl of insanity in his chocolate brown eyes.

(Ron: I live! Fucking finally. I was getting so bored of being in that coma! Wait...What was that on the news?)

"Oh my god! Someone has to do something!" One of the nurses exclaimed in panic, unaware the Ron's body lurched forward on the bed, staring at the nurses backs with a hint of confusion.

"I know. Kim Possible is doomed if we don't save her!" Ron's eyebrows rose at this.

(Ron: Ok...Did I miss something?)

Ron quickly got his answer when the first nurse said "But she won't die if we are able to get Drakken his money!"

Suddenly, the two nurses could feel a cold draft coming in the room along with the flat lining of the heart Machine (Ron: Whatever the hell that is called) and both swiftly turned around to notice that not only was the window wide open…

Ron's body was gone.

(Ron: Oh fuck! Here we go again!)

* * *

><p>Ron-Pool: And that is that. What will happen now that I gots to save mah girl? Find out next time *A-Wink*<p>

Wanderer: Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Ron-Pool: Jerome happy! Start the show Loki!

Loki: So when will I be involved in this?

Ron-Pool: Soon my long haired, green eyed friend…Soon….Start the show my lovely Darcy!

Darcy: Yes Sir!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UnStoppable with a Mouth: The Epitome of Awesome Re-Pooled!<span>_**

**_Chapter Three: Suiting up, Ron To the rescue!_**

"Well, haven't been up for three minutes and already the world goes to shit. Well, that's what I get for taking a laser to the body." Ron muttered as he scaled down the hospital with a frown on his face at the cold draft hitting his body.

(Ron: Which fucking hurt like a mother-bitch! But I digress)

"Scaling down a building with a gown and some tube socks…It's like the Bulldog incident all over again except I'm leaving a hospital and I'm in gown and not in my Bulldog uni. Oh man, that was such a disaster," Ron grumbled to himself as he scaled down the hospital carefully as possible, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Speaking of which, I should get some clothes before I go there or it'll end up like the towel incident part two. Not part one because that didn't involve the Bueno crown or the scepter of aqua city… Oh, I'm on the ground already…That was quick…" Ron looked around and noticed a banana republic store nearby and made a large sigh.

(Ron: Ugh man, I hate that place. going into this place instead of Smarty-Mart is like me eating a salad instead of a Naco. It just isn't the same…Oh, What the hell is this? Why are my words in these parentheses? Am I thinking or talking to you guys or myself? Eh….Oh well, Like I was saying about the Naco and the Salad. It's not the same cause it's not me ya know? I mean salads are kinda useless in some regard but then again, it is healthy while a Naco is not but then if we go into it, A Naco is a meaty so does that mean its healthy? ~blinks~ I feel like I've done this inner monologue before? Have I? Idk)

Ron shook his head but frowned as he headed to the store to get some clothes but when he walked inside, most of the people shopping was staring at the TV, no doubt wondering about his best friend's fate so Ron quickly made his way to the manliest part of the store.

Well, the one that looked a bit manlier than anything else inside.

(Ron: Which was impossible mind you. I mean all of the pants in there where leather and how many times must I rant that leather does not breathe? Even when I duct tape a mouth to it, it still doesn't breathe!).

Ron swiftly made his way out of the store still in the gown and pouted before seeing another clothes store called "Bulls-eye" across the street so Ron swiftly walked across the street, causing his gown to flow in the wind which gave everyone a showing to Ron's privates.

Ron forced himself to ignore the various gasps, whistles and heated stares from the women that loved what they saw.

(Ron: Because you all know that the Ron Man gots the goods. ~clicks mouth with a wolfish grin~)

But Ron was unable to help himself so before he entered the store, Ron turned around and gave them a wink along with a rather playful smirk, causing quite a few of them to blush and brightly before he waltzed into the store and the he moment he did, it was much of the same with Banana Republic (Ron: You know, everyone gawking at the TV in horror).

But this time, Ron found some pretty decent clothes this time around and without a moment's notice, Ron swiftly grabbed the clothes and rushed into the changing room, locked the door and began to change into the clothes he took.

**_Ron: One quick change later…_**

After ten minutes in the changing room, Ron walked out of the room and stared at himself in the mirror and gave a smirk.

On his chest was tight red shirt with a black strip going down the left side with the initials of "Unstoppable" in bright white while going down inside the black strip.

His pants were baggy and they were black but there was a Red strip going down the left side that seemed to connect with the strip of the shirt and black shoes with red shoestrings in them.

"Not too shabby Ronster, not too shabby at all," Ron said to himself as he posed a few times in the mirror then did a quick spin and bowed before looking around and seeing a thin but long red scarf and putting it around his neck.

"Hm…it's missing something…But what?" Ron muttered to himself before seeing a red mask and a red scarf hanging on the wall near the changing the room.

(Ron: Sorta like Kakashi's mask from that show Naruto…Or was it a Manga first? You know, I'm never sure)

With a grin, Ron grabbed the mask and slid it over his head and around his neck where he then slipped it over his face then wrapped the red scarf around his neck and after a brief moment of staring, Ron gave a smirk at how awesome he looked and yelled "Now I look badical!"

(Ron: Like a real ninja!)

Ron flexed his arm and grinned before rushing out of the store, not bothering to pay due to no one paying attention to him but then he slid to a stop. "Wait a minute!" Ron exclaimed while crossing his arms, eyes narrowed in thought. Ron knew that he needed to hitch a ride to Kim and he also knew of a certain kid that could handle it.

But he didn't have his Kimmunicator on hand.

But he knew where to get one.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Possible Clan Residence<span>_**

After making sure the house was empty (Ron: You know, by being a creepy ass guy and peeking through their windows…) Ron too the spare key to the home from his pocket and with a click, Ron walked inside and shut the door behind him then locked it before glancing around the place.

The house, which was always filled with laughter and warmth, seemed so cold and hollow without anyone home. "Is it just me or is this place creepy-creep without anyone here?" Ron asks himself with a frown on his face before shaking his head at the sheer fact of being in this place alone.

(Ron: God, being afraid of an empty house is like being afraid of a camp. It makes you a total chicken…Oh wait!)

Ron darted upstairs to Kim's room and opened it and quietly slipped inside her room and stumbled around in the dark until he reached her desk. Opening one of the side drawers, Ron found three spare Kimmunicators and pulled one out and with a flip of a switch, Wade's image flickered onto the screen but Ron was surprised when Wade merely grinned at him.

"What took you so long?" Wade asked jokingly while Ron stared in surprise.

(Ron: You see…This is why I think Wade is crazy smarter than people realize.)

"Well ya know? Coma and shit," Ron responded with a snort of annoyance but Wade merely laughed at this before the small teen crossed his arms with a smile.

"Welcome back Ron. You were missed," Wade stated with a nod before saying "I already have your ride set up to bring you to my home so we can talk in person about how you'll save Kim so head outside and it'll be waiting for you." Just a few seconds later, Ron heard a horn ringing out from in front of the house and when he looked out Kim's window, a long white limo was outside.

"I figured this'll be my gift for you finally waking up. See you when you get here. Wade out," Wade said before the screen flickered off, leaving Ron standing in the dark, absolutely flabbergasted.

(Ron: This fucking kid….I didn't have to say a damn thing and he already knew. Why type of Lex Luther money does this kid have? Scratch Luther, what type of Tony Stark type of money does he have to see everything and know anything?)

After locking up Kim's house, Ron opened the limo door and sat down and said "To Wade's place!" but after a few seconds, the vehicle began to move but Ron was not pleased at the speed it was going.

(Ron: God, this driver was driving so slow, it was ten minutes and we had yet to get out of our neighborhood…It felt like I was in the Jewish remake of "Driving miss Daisy")

Growing impatient, Ron flipped the switch to lower the window in the middle of the wall before him and said "Hey, can you hurry it up! I'm trying to get to Wade's today!"

(Ron:…I have a bad feeling about this….)

Ron suddenly got a sense of dread in his stomach as the driver's head turn around to face him and when it did, it was the head of an animatronic monkey with its mouth wide open, revealing jagged teeth and glowing yellow eyes, its brown hair sticking out wildly from its steel skin.

"I am going as fast as I am permitted!" the animatronic monkey screeched, its voice more electronic than anything Ron had ever heard but at this point Ron did not hear the voice over his own

(Ron: What! What! What! What! What! What! What! What! What! What! Wh-)

"At! What! What! What! What! What! What! What! What!" Ron continued to repeat this at the top of his lungs as the animatronic monkey stared at him with glowing yellow eyes before Ron finally fainted from pure fear.

The machine turned around and stared at the screen, which revealed Wade's satisfied face. _"Now you can do it!"_ Wade stated before his image flickered away. The machine nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console before it before gripping the steering wheel.

A few seconds later, cannons slide out from the trunk and sides of the limo with long white wings that resembled airplane wings and with a press of the red button, the rockets turned on the and Limo shot down the street and then lifted into the air to a place unknown.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown Location<span>_**

**_Ron Stoppable_**

"Ron…Wake up!"

Ron leapt up when he felt cold water splash onto his face, causing him to yell/sing out in the tune of the hit show "Rainbow Monkeys" but with his own lyrics known as "Scary Monkey! Scary Monkey! I hate you!"

(Ron: So much coldness and monkeys….)

"Ron, the monkeys are no more," Wade said, trying to calm his friend down but Ron was still freaking out to the point he found himself rocking in the corner with blank eyes, making Wade let out a tiny sigh before saying "I knew having to knock you out that way would not be a good idea…"

(Ron: Fucking understatement! You sent a rejected thing from Five nights at Freddy's to scare me into an early death. I just got out of a coma, why scare me back into one…Wait…That shit was intentional?!)

"You scared me on purpose?!" Ron bellowed with a ting of madness in his voice as he practically took a page out of Son Goku's book and used instant transmission to appear in front of Wade, his hands balled up into a rather tight fist.

Wade instantly grew nervous at this and stated "Yes. I knew that would knock you out from pure fear. I had to do it!"

Ron cracked his right knuckles rather hard, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his hair, making Wade sweat furiously as he stammered out "W-Well, this p-place is extremely top secret. If anyone knew about it, t-they would ransack this place for all the gadgets I created and not to m-mention other issues…"

Ron stared.

Wade stared back with weak eyes.

Ron's stare hardens.

Wade begins to shake with fear.

Ron's eyebrow's furrow with anger.

Wade takes a shaky breath and then takes a step back.

"Ok," Ron said, a disarming smile appearing on his face as he lowered his guard completely, making Wade nearly drop to the ground in relief. Wade honestly thought he was going to be beaten badly by the older teen. "Well, how are we going to bust out Kim?" Ron asked curiously.

Wade nodded and said to Ron "Follow me." And together, the two members of Team Possible walked down the long hallway until the two came across a single door and when Wade opened it, Ron's eyes widened at the sight.

"Welcome to my testing grounds," Wade said as Ron's eyes gazed on the large room that was filled with testing dummies in various states of destroyed and in countless spots in the room which included the ceiling.

And in the large room where various obstacle courses that had rings with flames on them, a room that resembled a frozen tundra, another room with deactivated samurai as well.

"This is the place where I test out every gadget that I give to you and Kim," Wade explained while pointing to a robot in a room battling various other machines with red gloves which seemed to cause them to explode with due to electricity. Ron then noticed that there was also another room which had a single burning dummy within it wearing a red and black jacket that was not damaged at all and in another room, the same jacket was around a bullet ridden dummy but like the first jacket, there was nothing wrong with it.

And finally, there was a robot running on a treadmill which was on the highest speed possible, causing the robot's feet to barely be seen but Ron could make out some sort of shoes on the robot's feet.

Wade continued to lead Ron around the large training room until the two came across a table that was covered with a black cloth. "Now to show you why I brought you here…." Wade said before yanking the cloth away and when Wade pulled it off, Ron's eyes glittered in glee.

"These are my greatest creations…And your weapons in saving Kim," Wade announced proudly with a smile on his face.

Sitting on the table was a red jacket with black colored shoulders and black folded cuffs around the end of the sleeve, two red gloves and finally red boots but within the gloves, boots and jacket, there were glowing lines within them.

Wade grinned at Ron's happy expression and said "These may look like ordinary clothes but in reality, these clothes were made from S-Grade military issued Kevlar. These clothes are bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof as well as iceproof but that is not all. Put on the boots."

Ron nodded and slipped on the boots and wiggled his toes, saying with a satisfied smile "Its roomy and comfy."

(Ron: Don't judge me just because I like the little things in life)

"Good…Now run one lap around the room as fast as possible," Wade said with a smile.

"Really? This room looks like it could rival the largest football stadium and you want me to run as fast as I can around it?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

Wade nodded.

With a shrug, Ron quickly dashed around the room as fast as he could before sliding to a stop in front of Wade, his red scar floating onto his back harmlessly. "Whoa…It's not like the Flash type fast but it's pretty damn fast," Ron noted with approval.

"That's right. Those boots could make a snail move as fast as a regular human walking. They aren't as fast as the speedster shoes Kim and Rufus wore but you could run around this place for hours and only feel moderately tired afterwards instead of "I gotta pass out now" tired. And considering what you're about to do, you'll need them," Wade explained with a frown before motioning to the gloves.

Ron slipped the gloves over his hands and turned to Wade to see what he was supposed to do next. Wade motioned to a freshly made training doll and said "Punch it with your right hand as weakly as possible."

Ron nodded and gave the doll a weak punch only to be surprised when it cracked slightly. Feeling emboldened, Ron gave the doll a much harder punch, causing the wooden doll to punch through it completely. "The gloves have two modes. Earth Mode and Lightning mode. Earth mode makes your punches stronger and Lightning mode stuns them and electrocutes them. You can even turn the settings up high to cause maximum damage," Wade explained with a smirk before turning to the jacket.

Ron quickly threw on the jacket, completely excited to see what it would do and he wasn't disappointed because he immediately felt as if a weight on his shoulders were gone. "Now the jacket I already explained how many things it could protect against but it also makes any action you do take half as much stamina as any action normally would and the kicker is that all of these weapons can last up to a week before needing to recharge."

(Ron: This is fucking awesome. All these mere clothes are buffs to make me stronger! So many fucking buffs! I feel like Shulk in Super Smash Brothers 4 except with no drawbacks to his Monado arts)

"Shit kid! You outdid yourself this time. Saving Kim will be a breeze," Ron said with a wild grin on his face but then he turned to Wade and said "But how am I supposed to get to Kim?"

Wade merely smirked.

(Ron:...Not liking that smirk at fucking all!)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Drakken's Helicarrier - Ayr, Scotland<span>_**

"The money is just pouring in Shego! We should have done this in the beginning!" Drakken exclaimed happily as he watched his private bank account grow bit by bit by the thousands. "Finally…After so many years of anguish and anger…Kim Possible was finally defeated," Drakken said with glee in his voice as he sat in his chair with his patented Cocoa-moo in his favorite Winnie the Pooh mug with a wide smile on his.

"That's a very nice thing," Shego said as her eyes watched the screen in front of her, trying to keep the anger from her veins. Ever since that damn cheerleader had entered the scene and bested her, Shego had been trying to best the young woman so to have Daken, someone that didn't have the long, anger filled history that the two rivals, dominate and tear the hero apart had sickened her completely.

It was her right to give the ultimate defeat to Kim Possible.

Not his!

And to make it worse, Drakken was basically praising Daken for his decimation of the hero while she was getting ignored, looking like she was a lazy slob when she was basically the backbone of Drakken's entire outfit.

Narrowing her eyes at the Mutant's back, she knew something had to be done because at this point, her spot as Drakken's right hand man and main fighter of Drakken's outfit was on the line.

But if she was more honest with herself, Shego knew the true reason why she wanted to get rid of him. Her honor was lost when the person she wanted to defeat was brutally defeated by this unknown upstart and the only way to regain that honor was to take better than him.

But how?

Just then, she noticed a flicker on one of the screen before her and at first, she didn't think anything of it until everyone in the room began to shake as the sounds of horns filled their ears. Drakken turned to Shego and Daken and yelled "What is that?!"

Turning to the screen before her, Shego flickered through every camera until she saw that there was a large black jet that had crashed into their mess hall and at first, she was rather stunned by the sight of this but her shock grew further when she saw a familiar figure leave the cockpit of the jet and fall to the ground.

"Looks like I found our invader…" Shego said with a smirk on her face.

She may have found her way in showing up Daken after all.

* * *

><p>Ron: And that is where it'll end for now. The next chapter will be the great rescue part one. What will happen? Find out next time you beautiful friends!<p> 


End file.
